Broken Trust
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Courtney and Jason have decided to work it out but what happens when his old flame and close friend, Sam, comes back into town?
1. Kelly's

  
  
Jason woke up to an empty bed, Courtney already left to work and he didn't even hear her leave or he didn't mind her leaving with out saying a word. They were trying to work it out but trust was a major issue but they acted as if either realized it. Jason loved her but he didn't trust her after everything that's happened, he agreed they should get back together and give it another chance because maybe he could trust her again, maybe.

He showered and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He went down stairs and grabbed his keys, there was no reason for him to be home. He pushed the button and waited for the elevator. He looked at Sonny's penthouse, he knew no one was home because he was told they were taking the kids to the park. Carly and Sonny got their trust back, they moved on from Alcazar and now were a family again.

Jason left the building and headed to Kelly's. He'd get a cup of coffee and check in with Meyer to make sure everything was running smoothly like it has for awhile now. He didn't like the danger but it kept him going, it gave him something to do. He opened the door's to Kelly's and took a seat in the back, a clear view to who was coming in and going.

Penny took his order for just a plain cup of coffee, Jason began to read the paper when he heard the bell above the door ring, he looked and for the first time in a long time he was shocked. He watched her walk up to the counter and sit down. She looked the same as she did the last time he saw her almost two years ago.

Jason watched her talk to Penny, ordering a cup of coffee with milk and sugar, he was sure of that. Penny left to take care of a couple that walked in. He stood and walked over to the counter and sat beside her. She turned her head and saw his face.

" Well if it isn't Jason Morgan." She said with a smile, she wasn't shocked to see him, she knew he was in town.

" Samantha McCall. What are you doing in town?" Jason asked. He knew Sam for the last nine years now, he knew when she was around, so was trouble.

" Just passing through, not laying so low this time." Sam said with a smile as she looked at him. Sam's been in and out of Port Charles most of her life but she always stayed out of sight because her reasons for being in town could land her in prison.

" Passing through or pulling a job?" Jason asked. He knew her too well. They met and became friends, partners, lovers some times, most of the time.

" I'm being a good girl, I promise." Sam said as she marked an 'x' over her chest. " I've been in town for about two weeks now, and I learned a couple of things. Married huh?" she asked. When she found that news out it didn't make her the happiest camper.

" Yeah, her name's Courtney and she's Sonny's sister." Jason explained. Sam knew of Sonny and what business they were involved in. Sam knew of everyone in his life but no one knew about her, that's the way it was meant to be.

" I bet that didn't go over to well with him." Sam said as she picked up the cup that was just placed in front of her.

" It didn't but he's ok with it now." Jason explained as he looked at her eyes, he had such a weakness for her eyes.

" Ok, what's wrong?" Sam asked as she turned in her seat so they were face to face.

There was a trust Jason had with Sam that he's never had with anyone else. She could read him and she could understand him when there was no one else. He missed her when she was gone and lately he was thinking abut her in ways a married man shouldn't but they shared a past they could never be erased.

" Too much to explain." Jason said, basically brushing it off.

" Work problems? Marriage problems?" Sam asked. She saw it in his blue eyes, there was something on his mind.

" Work's fine."

" Marriage?" Sam asked and by the look on his face she knew. " What happened with Courtney?" she asked.

Jason sighed. " She's not cut out for this life. In her mind there's a right and wrong and I'm on the wrong side. We're trying to make it work but I don't know. I don't trust her the same anymore." he explained.

" So end it." Sam simply said as she went back to her cup of coffee.

" We did for awhile but now we're trying to work it out." He explained as he went back to resting his forearms on the counter.

" You think you can work it out?"

" I don't know." Jason admitted.

" Sure you do. You just don't know it yet." Sam explained as she grabbed a menu.

" Where're you staying?" Jason asked.

" Why you asking?"

" Just to know."

" I got my apartment back. I'll be there for awhile." Sam explained as she looked at him. " Damn you for getting married. It would have been nice to know." she pointed out.

" How was I suppose to tell you? You never leave a trace of where you're at." Jason said. Sam would leave and he would never know anything till he saw her again but she was a survivor, he knew she'd be ok.

" I never pictured you as the married type, the type to be so in love to share everything with someone else. I hope she's worth it but you don't look happy Jason, you should be happy." Sam explained as she put the menu down and grabbed her jacket.

" So what are you doing with your time in town?" Jason asked as he watched her stand from her seat.

" You never know, I'll think of something." Sam replied.

" I know and that always leads to trouble." Jason pointed out.

" When I'm in trouble I know who to call. So keep your phone on." Sam said as she walked to the door and left.

Jason watched her go, and smiled for the first time in months. Sam was a different kind of woman, a woman Jason was glad to know and a woman he needed in his life. He knew her and she wasn't just in town, there had to be a reason she didn't share.

Isabelle 


	2. To know you're there

.................................

Jason headed to the warehouse to check in on things since Sonny was busy most of the day. Everything was going fine, if anything happened he'd be called. When he got back home, Courtney was there, sitting on the sofa going through some paperwork.

" Hey." Courtney said when she heard the door shut. " Where've you been?" she asked, she got home a couple of hours ago.

" Just some business." Jason said as he looked through the mail on the desk. Business was a simple answer that explained a lot with little words. You said business and no more questions.

" Sonny cam by he said just to talk. Is everything ok?" Courtney asked. She got worried most of the time because of the life her brother and husband led, but she loved Jason and hoped one day she could live his life with him and not feel like an outsider.

" Everything's fine. If something bad was happening I'd tell you." Jason simply explained.

" Ok." Courtney said but she wasn't so sure he would tell her. " Who's Sam?" she asked.

That stopped Jason in his tracks to the kitchen for a beer. " Sam?" he questioned.

" Yeah she came by before, said she was a friend." Courtney explained. Of course she felt jealously toward the other woman who knew her husband, where he lived.

" She is a friend. She just got back into town." Jason said and he quickly realized he didn't want to talk about this but Courtney would ask more questions.

" How do you guys know each other?" Courtney had to ask. She could tell by the look on Jason's face there was more to be said then what was said. She hated secrets and their lives were full of them.

" From around, we use to work together." Jason said and that was the truth, he just left some things out. He walked back into the living room and walked toward the door. " I forgot the take care of something, I'll be back soon."

Jason hated the feeling of suffocating and being overwhelmed, lately that's how it felt around Courtney, it wasn't her fault, it was how he felt. He wanted to make his marriage work but he hasn't found the way to do it yet.

Sam was sitting on her sofa, flipping through a magazine when she heard the knock on the door. She knew who it was, he was the only one who knew where she lived. " A blond? You ditch me for a blond?" she asked as she let Jason in.

" I didn't ditch you. You left." Jason reminded her.

" Whatever. You're full of surprise. I never thought you would get married, you did. I never pegged for a fan of blonde's, you marry one." Sam explained.

" Is that why you went to see me? To check Courtney out?" Jason asked.

" Pretty much, I had to see the woman that won your heart." Sam said as she sat on the armrest of the sofa. " So what brings you by? It couldn't just be that." she said.

" I came to see what you wanted."

" No, you didn't rush over here because of that. Jason are you running from your wife? If so that's kind of sad." Sam pointed out as she crossed her arms.

" No I don't run that would be you,"

" That's a cheap shot. Just because your life sucks doesn't mean you take it out me." Sam said as she kept her temper under control.

" My life doesn't suck Sam." Jason said with a sigh.

" Then what are you doing here?" Sam asked as their eyes locked for the first time since she opened the door.

" I don't know." Jason softly admitted.

" You ran out. I know how that feels. You needed an escape and instead of taking a ride or going to Jake's, you came to me." Sam explained as she held their stare.

" You don't sound to happy about that." Jason observed as his eyes dropped down to the curves of her mouth, then he forced himself to look at her eyes.

" Don't worry I'm not complaining. Shouldn't you being getting home to the wifey?" Sam asked.

Jason heard the tone of her voice, the meaning behind the word. " Did me getting married really piss you off?" he asked.

Sam sighed. " I know I sound mad about it, it's just I thought I'd always have you to count on and now that's changed." she explained with a weak smile.

" Why'd it changed?" Jason asked.

" Because you're married now, I can't call you in the middle of the night for your help." Sam pointed out. It was bothering her to learn about Courtney but she couldn't change the fact Jason was married.

" You can call me when ever you want Sam, nothing will ever change that. I got married, that doesn't change our friendship." Jason explained.

" Yes it doesn't change our friendship, the best part, the sleeping together part." Sam explained with a light laugh. " I guess I gotta move on, which sucks because you're great in bed." they shared a laugh but she was serious, she wanted him and now she couldn't have him.

" Thanks." Jason said with another light laugh and he blushed just a little. " I should go." he said, walking toward the door.

" Wait." Sam said with a sigh.

Jason stopped and turned around. " What?" he asked.

" Are you busy with anything?" Sam asked as she looked down. She didn't want to interfere in Jason's life, it seemed he had enough going on but she had to ask.

" Not really. Why?" Jason asked. He welcomed whatever she had to say because he really wasn't doing anything, he was bored.

" Um you know. I'm not just visiting, I'm working on something." Sam explained as she placed her hands in her back pockets.

" Sam some details would be good." Jason said as he watched her. She seemed hesitant to say anything, that was never the case before.

" I can't say anything yet but if I need someone I want it to be you. I've been hired to check some stuff out, some dangerous stuff." Sam explained. She was a con woman, a thief and well known for her talents of the two. She's never been caught nor arrested but there was always the chance she could be.

" Sam don't get into something you can't handle, no matter how good the money might be. It doesn't matter if you get caught or die." Jason said. He was worried about her, always has been.

" I can handle it Jason I just need to know you're there." Sam said. They were being serious with each other, something they rarely did.

" You got it but you need to tell me what's going on." Jason said.

" I will, soon."

..............

Isabelle 


	3. Deeper in every sense

..............

Sam now sat on her sofa in her apartment. She felt sad, she hated that feeling. She didn't just come back to Port Charles to work. There was someone else she came back for and now her plan was shot to hell because it could never happen.

Some point within the last couple of months she realized she had fallen in love. Something she promised herself she'd never do. It was suppose to be easy. Work and sometimes on the side a little more but never feelings. And never ever fall in love.

Sam shield herself from love all her life because she knew it would just be trouble. Her life was a big mess and a mess she didn't mind. Some were cut out for happily ever after, she wasn't. And for a long time neither was he but now he was living the happy life. But he wasn't happy. She saw that much in such short time. But she couldn't fix that, her new found love was one-sided. He had to make himself happy and she'd always be there, no matter what.

A sad empty feeling, that's what she felt since she got back into town. The news came as a shock of course and a huge blow. A depressed cloud was lingering over her head, she felt it. " I need to get out of here." she softly said as she left her apartment. The more she was alone, the more she began to think.

-

Jason went back home after seeing Sam. He knew she was involved with something and it was killing him not to know what because if he didn't have details, he couldn't keep her safe. Sam was a tough girl but it helped him to know she was safe. When she was gone, he worried. It was a feeling that was always there but didn't show. Now she was back and something was still wrong.

As he walked into the living room, Courtney came from upstairs. " Is everything ok now? You said you had to take care of something." she said as she stood in front of him now.

" Yeah." Jason simply answered.

" Listen Sonny and Carly were here and they invited us out to dinner. I said yes because it'll be good for us to get out." Courtney explained with hopeful eyes. She wanted something normal to happen, no danger and work. She just wanted to be out with her husband.

Jason heard the tone of her voice, the look on her face. She wanted to go out and he didn't have anything else to do. " That sounds like a good idea." he finally said.

-

Sam decided to check out some new places in town, instead of the same bars that never seemed to change. She walked through the Cellar doors and headed toward the counter. She was in need of a good drink. She sat down and ordered a glass of white wine, something different. There was a small crowd gathering, couples dancing and laughing to a light jazz tune.

Just as she was handed her drink she saw them enter the club. Happy and a perfect picture. The sad hurt feeling deep in the pit of her stomach grew sharper. " Just great." she mumbled to her self as she turned back around in her seat and faced the bartender. He looked to die for and in that moment she felt like the hurt would kill her.

-

" This was such a great idea." Carly said as they were seated at a table. " I'm glad you guys decided to join us." She said to Courtney and Jason with a smile. She knew they were having trouble but she had faith in time they would work it out and be ok again. She hoped this night helped.

" Thanks for inviting us Carly. The place looks great, we haven't been here in awhile." Courtney said as she placed her hand over Jason's.

Carly smiled at Courtney but she was focused on Jason. His mind was else where. " Jason?"

" Yeah?" Jason said as he looked back at the people in front of him.

" Are you ok? You seem somewhere else." Carly pointed out.

" I'm fine." He answered as he forced himself to look away from the brunette seated at the bar. Jason was just wondering what she was doing there, The Cellar wasn't the type of place she went. Was it work? The need for answers were grabbing at him in a painful way. " Can you guys excuse me for a minute?" he asked as he stood from his seat and headed to the bar without waiting for anyone to reply.

" What's that about?" Carly asked as she watched Jason walk away.

" I don't know." Sonny said with a puzzled face. He knew something was going on with Jason and that wasn't a good thing. He needed Jason to be focused and he clearly wasn't.

" Who's that?" Carly asked. A little shocked that Jason left his family to go talk to some woman.

" That's Sam." Courtney flatly said. " Some friend who just got back into town." she explained.

" That's Sam?" Sonny exclaimed. " I always thought Sam was a guy. But then I guess it makes sense." he said as he tried to understand. Jason talked about Sam from time to time, they way Sam helped. He always used name never he or she. Sonny looked at Sam, that tiny woman was capable of everything he's heard about? He was impressed.

" How long has Jason been talking about Sam?" Courtney has asked.

" Years." Sonny said. He wasn't thinking too much about his answers. He was being honest but he didn't see that seeing and hearing about Sam was hurting his little sister.

" You said they were friends." Carly reminded Courtney. " And Jason loves you more then anything. I don't think you should be worrying." she said but for some reason, she didn't feel her words about not worrying.

" I know. I'm not worried." Courtney said as if that should've been obvious.

" Oh great." Carly groaned as Faith walked inside, headed to the bar.

-

" You should be having dinner with your family instead of asking me questions." Sam pointed out as she ran her fingertip over the rim of her glass.

" If you'd answer them I'd leave you alone. I get the feeling something deeper is going on." Jason explained as he stood next to her.

" Deeper is what sense?" Sam asked. _Deeper in every sense _she thought.

" Sam what's going on?" Jason asked. She seemed to be upset or even furious with him, why? When they left everything ok before.

Faith walked up to the other side of Sam. " You called." she reminded Sam.

Jason looked at the two women. " You're working for Faith?"

Sam just grinned and turned toward Faith. " Find a table and give me a minute." she said and seconds later Faith was gone. Sam took a sip of wine and decided she needed a beer. She looked at Jason's deep ocean eyes. " What makes you think _I'm_ working for _her_?"

" Then what's going on? Why the meeting?" Jason asked.

" Faith works for me."

..............

Isabelle 


	4. A night at The Cellar

…………………

Jason stared into Sam's deep brown eyes. A million and one questions ran through his mind but no words seemed to form.

" Jason Morgan speechless, that would be a first." Sam pointed out with a grin. She knew her news would shock him but never to the extent of speechlessness. They always shared each others secrets and business but that little piece of news was something she hadn't told him and she had many chances.

" Faith has been nothing but trouble for me and Sonny and all this time she was working under you?" Jason asked. He and Sonny had talked about the fact Faith had to be working for someone because she always seemed to hold back when she had the perfect chance to make her move.

" Yeah, about that." Sam winced to say. " Faith has that vendetta against Sonny, you know she blames him for her husbands death. She's a hellfire and if given the chance to be let loose, she could cause serious damage. Every little thing against Sonny, she's done that on her own but she's been stopped before like a said, she could cause serious damage. You guys have nothing to worry about." she explained. It was all the truth.

Time after time she's explained to Faith to let whatever she felt toward Sonny go but Faith never listened. Faith was a great employee but hardheaded at times, many times. Sam and Faith didn't just work together, that was the thing, they were friends.

" When did this happen? When did you become this big boss I had no idea about?" Jason asked. Sam never stopped amazing him, he tried to guess what she was doing in town but that would've been the last thing he guessed, she being Faith's boss.

" It's been awhile, maybe more then a year. I didn't tell you because I wasn't around and I didn't see the point. It's best not to be known or seen. Anything ever went wrong, Faith had to pay, not me." Sam explained. She couldn't lie to herself, seeing Jason at a lost for words and shocked by her news, she was enjoying it. His eyes seemed to ask so many questions, she always loved how he never needed words to get a point across. His eyes spoke volumes.

" That seemed like a great plan but now it's not a secret." Jason pointed out.

" No, you're wrong. The only person who knows and will know is you. And you won't tell anyone." Sam explained.

" You're meeting together. You'll be seen."

" There's a lot of reasons to explain that without using the truth." Sam pointed out. No one would guess Faith worked for her, they would think what Jason had, she worked for Faith.

" I have to tell Sonny. This is information we've been looking for and I can't just give up on it." Jason explained. Looking at Sam, there was this new feeling of hurt because he didn't know the woman sitting before him. She had been lying for all that time.

" Then tell him but this can't become public knowledge like everything else in this town. I just put my ass on the line telling you. I trust you with my life but sometimes things slip and are overheard." Sam explained. Her whole job life has succeeded with the fact no one knew her. She had never been arrested, her finger prints aren't on file. She could never be traced, unless something slipped.

" You have nothing to worry about Sam. I'm furious at you because you could've told me sooner because at any moment something could go wrong and I wouldn't have known. Just be careful." Jason explained before he walked back to his table.

Sam watched him go. She be damned before she'd let him make her feel guilty. It was her life, her choices. But why was it bothering her so damn much?

-

" Finally, I didn't think you'd come back." Carly said as Jason sat back down in his seat.

" Carly please just let it go." Jason said. The last thing he was in the mood for was her attitude.

" What happened?" Sonny asked. Ignoring his wife and studying his best friend who was clearly upset.

" I'll fill you in later." Jason said. And that was enough to make Sonny understand it was business that couldn't be spoken about it front of others.

" I hear Sam's an old friend, was there ever more to it?" Carly asked because she wanted to know and because she saw the same question was bothering Courtney.

Jason shot his friend a look of annoyance. " Leave it alone Carly." and that answered all questions with out even realizing it.

-

" Listen, in the future, I come up to you, not the other way around." Sam explained as she now shared a table near the back with Faith.

" All right." Faith said as she sipped her martini. " What's going on with you and Morgan?" she asked as she placed her glass down.

" Nothing for you to worry about. Now that I'm in town you can't start doing whatever you want without clearing it with me. For example, going after Sonny Corinthos. I know you blame him for a lot but get over it or start looking for a new income." Sam warned as she finally received the beer she was dieing for. Just as she didn't find it possible, her mood went to ten times worse.

" I get the message. Business comes first, I got that. Speaking of, what do you want me to do?" Faith asked.

" This is going to be the simplest job I've ever given you. I want you to do nothing." Sam explained. " I'm working on something and it would be best if you stayed clear. Don't end up questioned or suspected by the cops for _anything_. Go out, shop, whatever you want but stay away from business." she explained.

" Ok, simple enough. I should get going." Faith said as she finished off her drink and left the table.

Sam stayed seated, she couldn't help but glance toward Jason every other second. Her head began to pound from the stress that somehow formed on her plans. She stood from the table and walked back to the counter. " Do you have a pen and paper?" she asked the bartender.

" Here you go ma'am."

" Thanks." Sam said with a smile.

-

" We should do this every week." Carly suggested as she finished off her dinner. " It's good to have time away from everything else."

" That sounds like a good idea." Courtney said. Through dinner she watched Jason, seeing his mind was else where. She just wanted to have a normal night but it wasn't possible.

" We should get some desert." Sonny said as he looked through the menu.

" Sweet tooth again?" Carly asked her husband.

Courtney smiled at the couple. Sonny and Carly had their problems but when they were happy, the were fully happy. Nothing else in the world mattered. She glanced away and saw that Sam was walking toward the table.

" Hi. Sorry to interrupt." Sam said to everyone at the table before she turned her attention toward Jason. " I needed to give you this." she said as she handed him a folded piece of paper. Then walked away.

……………..  
  
Isabelle


	5. Annoying Brothers

Sam stood on the empty pier, it was a warm night but there was still a chill. She wasn't sure if it was the night or a chill from what she was about to do. A couple of times in the last minute she wanted to run and forget about it all because it was the last thing she wanted but it had to be done.

" I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important." Sam said as Jason walked toward her.

" You didn't. Why did you want to meet me here?" Jason asked. He was still upset with her, he could've stayed home but the nagging feeling of something might be wrong made him come to the pier. Sam had to have reason to meet late at night.

" Always right to the point. Give me a damn minute." Sam said as she placed her hands in her pockets. She was still going over exactly what she was going to say and what it would mean in the end.

" You're nervous."

" Nervous?"

" Your hands in your pockets, you keep shifting your weight. Signs that you're nervous." Jason explained as he continued to watch her.

" I should kill you for the simple fact you know to much. It's too damn bad I like you too much to kill you." Sam explained. Her words just reminded her more of what was to come. What she was feeling every time she looked at him, it should've stopped at liking him but it kept going.

Jason realized she was avoiding him, she was standing in front of him but looking everywhere but at him. " Sam what's going on?"

Sam took a deep breath, no turning back, it has to be done this way. " I'm going to be in town for awhile and it would be best if we didn't see each other. You have your life and I have mine. We might run into each other but it doesn't mean we have to act like friends or something because we're not. It's better for me and my business if you stay away." she explained as she kept looking down at the water.

" Bullshit."

Sam finally looked up to his face. " Jason--?"

" I'm sure you have your reasons for wanting that now but there's more to it then what you said. What's really going on?" Jason asked.

She should've known it wouldn't have been easy but it was harder then she imagined. " I don't have to explain myself to you Jason. Just stay away from me." Sam explained as she started to walk away.

But no such luck, Jason grabbed her arm. Putting them right in front of each other. Closer then they should've been. " I'm not letting you walk away from me that easy." he softly said.

" Why? Shouldn't you be at home with Ms. Morgan?" Sam asked as she met his eyes, it was inevitable.

" Stop using that every time you get uncomfortable. This is about you and me." Jason explained.

" There is no you and me. Let me go Jason." Sam demanded with her voice more shaky then attended. With each passing second her breathing became ragged, her skin grew warm.

" Talk to me Sam. I'm not letting you go till you do." Jason explained.

This time it was different between them, serious. In the past it was business and a certain friendship but nothing deep. Since they saw each other at Kelly's it became serious. But what was so different about this time? Jason wondered. Why did he feel so much when he was around her?

Sam knew why it was different for her, that's why she _had_ to go. " Jason I already told you the truth you just don't want to believe it. We've grown apart into different worlds and now it's time to move on." she explained.

" It never use to be so easy for you to lie to me." Jason pointed out.

" You think this is easy? And I'm not lying." Sam explained. She breathed a sigh of relief when Jason's phone began to ring. He let her go and answered it. She used that time to take two steps back.

" I need to go." Jason said once he placed his phone back in his pocket. " But this isn't over Sam." he promised before he left.

" It never is." Sam softly whispered to herself. But she needed it to be over.

" Late night talks with Morgan, what's going on?" Sam heard being said behind her causing her to turn around.

" Oh you. Question, why are you telling Faith, my employee, what to do Lorenzo?" Sam asked as she crossed her arms.

" Faith's lying, I didn't tell her anything. We just talked and she went on and on about how she wanted Corinthos to pay." Lorenzo explained.

" She's off that train. Right now her job is to do nothing and be pretty, nothing else so stay away from her." Sam explained.

" You don't have to tell me twice. I'm the oldest, funny you tell me what to do." Lorenzo pointed out to his little sister.

" Yeah but I have more power. You just got into the game Mr. History Professor. How's Sage?" Sam asked.

" She's good. The same I guess." Lorenzo explained.

" You need to spend more time with her. I saw her a couple of days ago, she's trying to act like everything's fine but she misses her father." Sam explained about her only niece.

" I know. Back to my question, what's going on with you and Jason?" Lorenzo asked.

" Nothing for you to know. Stay out of it and stay away from him." Sam explained.

" You're too close to the enemy."

" Enemy?"

" He works for Corinthos." Lorenzo pointed out, saying the name left a bad taste in his mouth.

" We're brother and sister but not business partners. Whatever you have against Sonny, leave me out of it. But I'm telling you to leave Jason alone. You don't want to cross that line Lorenzo." Sam explained in a tone that let him know what she was thinking.

" I would never do anything to hurt you and I see that Morgan means something to you. Is that such a good idea?" Lorenzo asked, growing worried for his little sister.

" No it's not a good idea but I can't change that fact that he does mean something. A lot of something."

Isabelle


	6. Truths

Broken Trust chapter 6

It had been a week since that night between Sam and Jason on the pier. It wasn't that they were avoiding each other, both were too busy. She rarely left her a apartment, no need to, yet. First she had to plan, then act. Now she sat at a small round table at Kelly's, nursing a cup of coffee.

Lorenzo was ten minutes late. With each passing second, Sam grew more upset with her older brother. They hadn't see each other since that night either but have talked on the phone almost every night. That was one good thing from coming back to PC. It gave her a chance to bond with he family, her only family.

" You look happy." Sam pointed out once Lorenzo sat before her.

Lorenzo, keeping his smile. "I am. I need you to do my a favor." frowning at the last part. He hated to bug Sam when she's only been in town for such a short time but he needed her help.

Sam exhaled and drank some of her coffee down before she asked, calmly. " What do you need?"

" You know Sage lives with me. I want you to take her for the night. Have a sleepover, something girls do." Lorenzo explained as he ordered his own cup of coffee from the young waitress.

Sam was a little surprised. "That's it? Ok, I don't mind. I haven't really seen her since I've been back. Have you talked to her about it?" she asked.

" Yes, she wasn't too happy I was making her leave for the night but she's missed you and it's a good chance for her to see you." Lorenzo explained.

" About that," Sam started with a wide grin. "Why do you need the whole apartment to your self?" she asked, crossed her hands and leaning forward.

" That's my business Sam." Lorenzo said. He couldn't help but smile as well. There were many times he didn't think he would ever feel happy again after Carly but it happened. All of his family were the same town, business was good, other aspects of his life were going very good as well.

" Oh come on. What's her name?" Sam asked. "I know it has to be a woman that's making you smile like this."

Lorenzo sighed as decided to tell her. Who else could he talk to about this? "Her name is Lois. At first she didn't want to pursue a relationship but she changed her mind. We've been dating for a couple of weeks." he explained.

" And you want tonight to be _the night_?" Sam asked with a laugh. She was actually enjoying this.

" All right Sam. I'll see you later and Sage will be at your place before night fall." Lorenzo explained as he stood from his seat and placed down enough money for the coffee's. "Bye, Sam." he said over his shoulder before he left.

" Aww, that's not fair!" Sam called out to him. Now she was alone again, her smile slowly faded. She looked down at her growing cold coffee, she was losing the taste for coffee. When she decided to leave, a familiar blond sat in front of her. "Hi, Courtney. How can I help you?" she asked.

Courtney's face was serious with a hint of shock. "I thought you were Jason's friend." she hissed.

Sam was a little taken back. "I am Jason's friend. So?" she asked, wishing this conversation was over.

" I saw you talking to Lorenzo Alcazar. He's Jason and Sonny's enemy. How could you get involved with him?" Courtney asked in a lower but angry tone.

" Involved?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Are you working with him? Dating him?" Courtney asked.

Sam laughed. "That's funny. Not that its your business but the answer is neither. Lorenzo is my brother." she evenly explained. Watching Courtney's eyes grow wider and wider.

" Your brother? Does Jason know?" Courtney asked.

" No. I haven't really seen him since he got married and all." Sam explained, showing a hint of anger.

Courtney looked down then back up into Sam's eyes. "Does it bother you that Jason is married?" she asked.

" Why don't you ask the question that's really on your mind?" Sam wasn't one for games. She rather Courtney just be straight forward. Maybe Sam would've liked her.

" What question?" Courtney asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sam grinned, this was becoming fun too. "You want to you know if Jason and I have slept together. The questions been in your eyes since you found out about me." she explained as she leaned back in her chair.

Courtney swallowed hard. "Have you?"

" Why would it matter? He's married to you now. Whatever we may have been is in the past." Sam explained.

" No it's not because you're here!" Courtney snapped. She placed her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. " I need to know what happened between you and Jason." she softly explained.

Sam started to feel bad for the woman before her. The angst and jealousy faded for the moment. "You can't say I didn't try to get you off of this. But fine, I'll tell you. Once upon a time, many years ago, Jason and I were involved. But not like you guys. We were more friends then anything else." she explained as her mind took her back to the past. The moments of the past were all she had now because Jason was no longer hers.

Courtney looked down at the table. "Is there still something between you guys?"

" Courtney are you worried about your marriage?" Sam asked. She knew their marriage wasn't going well, Sam saw it in Jason's eyes. "You don't have anything to worry about. Jason is loyal, he would never hurt you that way."

" I know." Courtney said but for some reason she couldn't get over the feeling that she was losing Jason to Sam. To everything. "Thank you for telling me." she said before she rushed out of Kelly's.

" You shouldn't have told her." Sam softly said to her self as she ran her hand through her hair. "Damn everyone comes to this place huh?" she asked once she saw Jason. "You just missed your wife."

Jason went and sat before Sam. "Did you guys talk?" he asked.

" Yeah. She was a little pissed. She saw me with Lorenzo Alcazar." Sam explained. She chose now to be the time to tell Jason bout her brother. Maybe Jason would end up hating her too. Then she could get over him, hopefully.

" What were you doing with Alcazar?" Jason asked. Was Sam working for him, was that why she was in town? Or.. no, Jason wouldn't let him self think of Sam with another man.

" We were talking. He needed a favor. Lorenzo's my brother Jason." Sam explained as she met his eyes for the first time since he joined her.

That was the last thing Jason expected her to say.

Isabelle 


	7. Say anything

Broken Trust chapter 7

" You're brother?" Jason asked. There was no way that could be true. Sam was his friend and Alcazar was an enemy.

" Yeah, my brother. You know how I lived with my father but before that we were family. I was seven when it all fell apart. I didn't really remember my brothers till my dad died and I wanted to find my family." Sam explained. She had lived with her father once her parents got divorced.

Sam and Lorenzo shared a mother but different fathers. That's why Lorenzo was still close to their mother till the day she died. Sam's father wouldn't let her see any of them when she was growing up. Now she regretted not finding her brothers sooner because she barely knew Louis before his death.

Jason looked at her, not knowing what to say. "Why didn't you tell me sooner" he asked.

" I just found out a couple of months ago. I didn't tell you because it wasn't important at the time and we haven't really seen each other." Sam explained. She couldn't help but think of how everything was so different now. She missed her best friend, she wanted to sit and tell him everything but she couldn't.

"This wasn't suppose to happen." Jason softly said as he looked down at the wooden table.

"What wasn't?" Sam asked. She didn't think to tell Jason about Lorenzo, she simply forgot but now she saw, it hurt him not to know. There was a time in both their life's that they knew everything and anything about each other. Now they were almost like strangers.

Jason looked up and met her eyes. "This, what we are to each other now. I always thought no matter what, we'd always have each other. You were there for me in ways no one ever has been Sam. And now I feel like I don't know you." he explained.

His words actually hurt worse then a knife. She looked at him and felt like crying. She never felt like crying but lately she cried over him. In the past when it got rough and she had to cry, Jason was there to pick up her pieces, now who? She was losing her best friend.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked. "I'm the same person I've always been."

"With secret after secret. Sam---lets just for get it." Jason said as he stood from his seat and headed to the door.

"Forget what?!" Sam called out to him.

Jason turned around. "Everything." he said, then left.

Sam felt her eyes start to water. She stood and left Kelly's, going the opposite way Jason had. She went back to her apartment. Sam sat on the sofa as her tears ran free. So much had changed and there was nothing she could do. Jason moved on, she fell in love, he got married, she got her heart broken.

"Damn you Morgan." She said with her jaw tight as she wiped her tears. She was in love with the bastard and he broke her heart over and over. Yeah sure he didn't know but still he was her friend. It shouldn't have been that easy to say forget everything.

-

Jason walked back into his penthouse and slammed the door behind him. He was furious and on the edge. He hoped Courtney wasn't home because he needed to be alone. The urge to break everything became strong. He was normally good at controlling his anger but with Sam, he never could.

She could piss him off greatly one second and be everything he wanted the next With a sigh, Jason sat down on the sofa, leaning all the way back with his eyes closed. He couldn't fight the thoughts that came next.

"_What are you doing?" Jason asked._

_Sam turned round and faced Jason. "What does it look like I'm doing? Where did you come from?" she asked as she bent back down, working on the lock she had been before Jason came._

"_The stairs. One of these days you're going to get caught." Jason said as he watched her get the door open, taking only seconds._

"_You're trying to jinx me. You say that every time and do I get caught? No. How did you know where I'd be?" Sam asked as she walked into the apartment of the newest millionaire to hit town. Security hadn't been hooked up yet, big mistake._

"_Wild guess. It's your MO to rob the newest guy in town. I saw the paper too." Jason explained as he shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door and just watched her do what she did best._

"_Yeah how stupid right? Why put in the paper you're loaded and on top of it you don't have anything but a cheap ass lock on the door." Sam explained as she opened her bag. Needing her tools to crack the safe she just found._

"_And a state of the line safe." Jason pointed out with crossed arms._

_Sam met his eyes with a slight grin. "Time me." she said before she turned and began working on the safe._

_Jason smiled as he watched her. They've known each other for a couple of years now and she still amazed him. Till they met every woman Jason knew couldn't or wouldn't handle his life, or even think about being involved in something like it. Sam stole for a living and she honestly didn't care about what anyone thought._

"_Oh money." Sam said with a huge smile. "It's better then jewelry." she pointed out as she grabbed the stacks of cash and placed it in her bag._

_Jason left his spot against the door and walked up to Sam. "You scored big." he said over her shoulder._

"_Yeah." Sam said as she slight turned and met his eyes. She saw something different, she felt something different. Sam didn't think about it, she rarely thought about any of her actions. She kissed him and pulled back, meeting his eyes again. Seeing he didn't really mind, she kissed him again. This time longer and harder._

Jason was pulled away from his memory when he heard the knock on his door. Realizing he locked it, if it was Courtney she could use her key. So who was it? Jason stood and went to find out.

"You bastard!" Sam yelled once Jason opened the door. She pushed past him and walked inside." Did you really think it would be that easy to get rid of me? You say forget it and I will?" she yelled, not caring who heard.

Jason calmly closed the door and looked at her. He didn't want to fight with her, not right now.

"Say something." Sam said in a softer tone, realizing they were standing very close.

"Sam, what do you want me to say?" Jason asked.

"Anything." Sam looked into his eyes and in that moment she made up her mind of what she had to do next. "Don't say anything." she said before she kissed him.

Isabelle 


	8. Running away

AN: Ok, I don't know if anyone caught on but I had skipped CH6 by mistake. Now I have fixed that mistake, in order to do that I had to re-post this chapter. Read ch6 to get the missing chapter.

Broken Trust chapter 8

Jason sat on the sofa alone now, with his mind going a mile a minute. He didn't know what to do next. Nothing made sense anymore. But he knew what he couldn't do, he could never get away from Sam. And he didn't want to. Courtney walked in, a big smile on her face. All Jason could think was, what happened? When did everything become so wrong.

" What's wrong?" Courtney asked as she walked closer to the sofa.

Jason looked at her.

_**Everyday you're on my mind  
Pain is feeling passing time  
But if she found out about you she would die  
And if I have to live without you so would I  
So I thirst for the water  
I find myself wanting now**_

" It's nothing." Jason said with the best smile he could make. The deep pain in his chest made him realize something, something deep. He would always want Sam but he loved Courtney, she was in wife. Here lay the problem. "I have something I need to take care of." he said as he rose from the sofa. "I'll be back soon.

Sam paced around her apartment. It was late and the sky was dark. Sage came over hours ago and was now asleep in the extra bedroom.

Sam couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking of what happened just a couple of hours ago. As her legs grew tiered from standing so long, she sat down on the sofa.

-

" _Don't say anything." Sam said before she kissed him. The kiss was intense and strong. The anger and pain she felt the last couple of days were released into that kiss._

_Jason didn't pull away from her. He pulled her closer. Sam was soon pinned against the front door. In that moment everything seemed to fade away. Nothing else was alive except them, nothing else mattered._

_**So I'm running away to you  
I cannot escape you  
To feel your touch  
The faith you prove  
I'm running away to you**_

_Sam ran her hand down the side of his face. She had her eyes closed, so much emotion flooded her system. At the same time she wanted to cry and laugh. Never wanting the moment to end because what happened once it did? The moment she dreamt about the last couple of days. Being in his arms again._

_-_

Sam wanted to slap herself for not being able to stop the tears that came. She wanted to be in control but she couldn't. she wondered what would happen now. What would he do. The thought of never kissing him, touching him again was all too much to take.

He's married, she shouldn't think of this but she couldn't help it. It couldn't end today, today couldn't be the last time she kiss him. "This was never suppose to happen. I shouldn't have left. I knew what I wanted. I shouldn't have guessed I would always have him." she said to herself.

Sam looked around. Sage was old enough to be left alone. Lorenzo left her alone all the time. Sam grabbed her keys and left the apartment. The air seemed disturbed, not right somehow, she thought. All her sense became on full alert. She looked around, every inch of her surroundings. Nothing seemed out of place but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

She began to walk, listening. Someone else was around, that she was sure. She walked and walked, waiting for someone to make their move. She neared the pier.

" Hey." Jason said, grabbing her arm.

Sam jumped and looked into his eyes. "Were you following me?" she asked.

" No, I just came off the stairs." Jason explained, seeing the worry in her dark eyes. "Was someone following you?" he asked.

" No, I guess it's just my mind playing tricks." Sam explained. Realizing he was standing in front of her. The man who wouldn't stop invading her thoughts. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

_**Hearts are never made of stone  
Pain will cut you to the bone  
But I know that holding you is all so wrong  
So tonight's the last we'll ever be alone  
So I thirst for the water  
I find myself wanting now**_

" I needed to see you." Jason said. "I couldn't just leave what happened at that. I think we need to talk." he suggested. He felt he needed to talk or all his thoughts would slowly kill him.

Sam felt that knot in her stomach and throat again. "So talk." nothing scared her, except her feeling for him. What he would say next.

" I love my wife." Jason softly said.

Sam wasn't sure if she could hold her tears in this time. She couldn't listen to his love for another woman. The last thing she wanted to do was have this talk. "Jason...I can't---"

Jason had to cut her off. "But I love you too." he said. Needing to admit it before it was too late. But it was already too late right? Because he moved on. He should've told her before.

Sam was shocked. She looked up at him with her glossy eyes. "What did you say?" she whispered. She wondered if this was a dream, she had this dream before. But she never felt this pain in the dream.

" We knew each other for so long, I couldn't not feel for you. I thought if I moved on, my feelings would just go away but lately I've been thinking about you. Before you came back into town then when I saw you at Kelly's. Everything I felt became stronger." Jason explained.

_**So I'm running away to you  
I cannot escape you  
To feel your touch  
The faith you prove  
I'm running away to you**_

" So what now?" Sam asked.

" You could tell me how you feel. Tell me if I just made an ass out of myself." Jason said.

Sam let out a small laugh. "How I feel? I'm madly in love with you and I think apart of me always has been. I kept thinking if I just push it all away, I could be your friend and be ok with you being married. But that wasn't working. We haven't been friends. We've been fighting so that made what I felt worse because I didn't have you in anyway." she explained as the need for air became strong because she couldn't really breathe.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Jason asked.

" What would you have done?" Sam asked. "Jason you're right, we're two different people. This is stupid. We're in love with each other but we can never be together." she explained.

Jason knew what she meant but at that moment he didn't care. "I can't hurt myself or Courtney anymore. It's not working. I'm going to ask her for a divorce. I know a lot stands in our way but I don't want to lose you again Sam." he explained, his eyes never leaving hers. He had no idea what came next but this all needed to be said. Keeping it to their self's is what got them in the mess they were in now.

_**Turn around fill my eyes with you**_

_**All sense to commit**_

_**Till everything's all right.**_

"I don't want to lose you either." Sam said. "So what happens next?"

Isabelle

Song: Fuel-Running Away


	9. The getaway

Broken Trust chapter 9

The morning sun was shining bright. Brighter then Sam wanted. Now she was all alone in her apartment, minutes ago Sage left off to school. Being alone was something she was use to, found comfort in. Too much was going on at once and a part of her couldn't help but worry.

Last night she and Jason opened to each other, she wondered if that was just a big mistake. She was honest about her feelings but she was still lying about her reasons for being back in Port Charles. It was too late to tell him the truth now. Now as she sat looking out her window she was sure someone was following her last night. But who? The answer could change her life in many different ways.

Her life could be coming to a bitter end and all she could think about was Jason. It was nice to hear him say those words but in true Jason fashion he pulled away from her. Using little words a possible, walking away as soon as he could. It got too serious, she understood that more then he thought.

Sam closed her eyes tight, pushing her thoughts away. She stood from her seat and grabbed her car keys. Slamming the front door behind her. Driving always helped her relax, ease her thoughts. Her heart felt so full of, love sadness, worry, pain. It was all too much but again like so many other times in her life, there was nothing she could do.

There was no one else on the morning streets. A part of her wanted to run the red light, no one was around but the last thing Sam needed was cop trouble.

**Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind**

They loved each other but couldn't be together, Sam reminded her self. It sounded so odd but it was true. They were so alike that they were different. Love wasn't for them, he tried it and it bit him square in the ass. Sam tried it and now look where it got her. An overdrive of emotions and headaches. But her mind always traveled back to the kiss they shared last night, the nights they shared in the past. The night she knew it wasn't sex anymore, she loved him.

Last night could've been perfect, if they were different people. They chose this life and now there was nothing to be done about the backfires. It was easy to get lost in the happy thoughts but the bad ones were right there. One of the toughest jobs she had ever done was coming to an end. She pissed off so many people. She wondered if there would be peace in death. She wondered if anyone would miss her, she hoped Jason would always. She would miss him.

The sad thoughts put a bitter sweet smile on her face. She realized she was crying.

**First you wanna be free  
Now you say you need me  
Giving mixed signals in size  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again**

She wanted to drive to him, wrap her arms tight around him and never let go. It was a nice fantasy. But it wasn't easy. She would have to let go and let him in all the way and she couldn't. the same way he couldn't. the same way he ran last night.

Sam wondered what would happen is she ran like she did in the past. Run from life, run for her life. She needed to get away and just be free. The light changed and she went, no where in mind to stop, just keep going.

**Push the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane**

Did she regret it all? Her life and it's out come? Absolutely.

She knew if she hadn't been a theft, con woman, she would've never met Jason but that's ok, she thought. If it was meant to be they would've met another way. She did regret her past with Jason, it shouldn't have happened that way. She should've been honest in what she wanted, a real relationship. But he would've ran pulled away like he had last night.

**This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away**

Her cell phone rang, she had forgotten she grabbed it on her way out. "McCall." she answered.

"The big man asked me to call for an update."

"It was sent out yesterday and the rest will be later on tonight." Sam explained as she kept her eyes on the rode.

"Where is it now?"

"My place."

"Alone?"

"Yes. No one knows where I live. It's safe so stop worrying." Sam curtly explained.

"You sure?"

"I would've have said it if I wasn't sure. He knows this is it right? My last job and that no amount of money is making me do 'just one more job' Make sure he knows that Jimmy, I swear this is it." Sam explained with a tone that left no room for discussion with the man on the other line.

"He knows Sammy but that doesn't mean he likes it."

"I don't care anymore. I can't handle this anymore. Looking over my shoulder wondering what everything means, I can't. The first step of getting control is leaving this job." Sam said. She hoped her words would be true in the long haul.

"What are your plans once it's over? Staying in PC?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I gotta go." Sam hung up the cell phone and tossed it next to her.

She didn't want to turn around and go home, she didn't want to finish the job. She wanted to leave. Leave it all behind.

**Push the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away  
To a place where I can be redefined  
Where you're out of sight  
And you're out of mind  
But the truth is I can't even say goodbye**

She knew if she just left now he would look for her but she couldn't say goodbye anymore. It just hurt too much. Sam's life was never easy but now it was worse then before. Snap out of it, she told her self over and over and she turned and headed home. Again no one was in her way, just the open rode.

**Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind**

As soon as she neared her apartment the sense of something was wrong hit her full force. With caution she parked and headed upstairs. She listened to every little sound, a clue to what ever the feeling was. Her hand reached for her gun as she walked toward her door.

The door was wide open and the place was completely trashed. "I guess I jinxed myself when I said no one knew where I lived." she bitterly pointed out to herself as she looked around. The one important thing was missing, the thing that she was paid to keep safe. She knew her name would now be on multiple murder lists. Of everyone she failed. "Damn." was all she could say.

AN: I know this chapter is short and maybe doesn't make sense. But next chapter it all comes together

Isabelle A.


	10. Kiss me forever

Broken Trust chapter 10

Sam didn't know what to do next. She closed her front door behind her and gave the damage a once over again. It was bad, she wondered if it could get worse. Death was worse right? She needed to fix this. Sam went over and sat on her sofa and pulled out her cell phone. He answered on the three ring. "Took you long enough. We have a problem."

"I don't like you used the word 'we' what happened Sam?" He asked, it was just minutes ago he warned her. What could've happened in such a short amount of time, Jimmy wondered.

"Ok the package he wanted to take care of. The rest I was suppose to send out tonight? It's gone. I messed up, someone did know where I lived and now I'm screwed." Sam explained. Now the worry was settling into her veins. All the possibilities drew a cold shiver through her skin. It happened too soon, she lost control too soon.

"Oh Sam. Yeah you screwed up. What now?"

"What now?! That's what you're suppose to tell me. What do I do so he doesn't kill me on site?" Sam asked. If she didn't fix this, she should just kill herself. He wouldn't be happy, this package being taken would cost him millions in profit.

"You're a smart girl. You have till tonight, try and figure out what happened and get the package back before the shit hit's the fan. that's all I can tell you Sammy, I'll cover with the boss as long as I can, you have till tonight." Jimmy hung up the phone.

Sam threw down her cell phone with a loud groan. Her hands were beginning to shake as her mind began to race. This was the absolutely last thing she needed to happen. She realized quickly she needed help. There was only one person in the world she trusted enough, only one person that could actually help her. It wasn't the best plan, she had no right asking him for help. He would know that she had been lying all this time.

"It just gets worse." Sam snapped at her self as she left the damaged apartment again.  
-  
Jason looked around the empty penthouse. Courtney was gone. He asked for divorce and she didn't really seem to care.

"I knew this would happen Jason, I'm not surprised." Courtney said with a blank expression. "I don't blame you for pulling out. I pulled out months ago, we weren't happy. I want to end this easy, no fighting. But I have to know one thing, does this have anything to with Sam?" she crossed her arms and waited for the answer.

"I don't know." Jason admitted. "It's like you said, we weren't happy. I brought up divorce now because it seemed right, not because Sam's in town." he explained and it was the truth. He had no idea what was going on with Sam. He told her last night that loved her. Then all of a sudden he had this needed urge to leave. And he did, he told Sam there was something he needed to go and he walked away.

Courtney nodded. "I'll leave, this is your home. I had a feeling this was coming, I found a new apartment not too far from my office. I hope you find happiness Jason." she walked away.

It was easier then Jason thought it would be, it was sad, but it was the right thing for them. The silence surround him and this thoughts now. He needed work, something to keep him busy. He left the living room and head for the front door. Opening just as Sam was about to knock. "Hey." he softly said to her.

"Can I come in?"

Jason knew something was wrong. Sam was looking everywhere but at him, she seemed jumpy. He moved a side and let her in, his eyes never leaving her. Something was differently wrong. She was tense, not her same smooth walk, her hands were shaking, whatever it was, it was serious.

"I need your help." Sam blurted out. She decide why beat around the bush, she didn't have time ease into the conversation.

Jason knew that much. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Ok." Sam turned around and faced him. "Don't say anything till I'm done. I know this will piss you off but remember I need you. I lied, I am here on business. But not the business I'm normally in. I'm in over my head. Dominick Walker asked me to take care of something for him. I needed the money so I said yes. I said yes knowing it would be bad. I came back to Port Charles with two packages, I was told hold on to the packages till I was called to send them out. They both go to different addresses. It had to be discreet and not traced. I had no package left and someone broke in to my apartment and took it. Now if Dominick finds this out, he will kill me." she explained, never looking at Jason.

"I knew you where working something. I just didn't think you would go into business with a guy like Dominick Walker." Jason tried to keep his anger at bay but it wasn't working. "What was in the packages Sam?" he carefully asked.

Sam winced at his cold tone. It was went he was calm and silent that Jason was at his dangerous. "Does that really matter?" she asked because there was a good chance he already knew. He knew Walker's name, he should know his business.

"Sam--"

"Cocaine." Because of that and the millions it cost, she could die.

"We never tried to be on the right side of the law but we always had a line we never crossed. Never drugs Sam, we always agreed to never deal in drugs. Why did you cross that line?" Jason asked.

It hurt Sam to see the pain and disappointment in his eyes. "I needed the money and Walker was the only one offering me a job." she explained.

"Why did you need money so bad? Why was it so bad that you didn't come to me?" Jason asked.

Sam hated the disappointment she saw in his eyes. She never wanted it to turn out this way, it was suppose to be easy. Two years ago everything became anything but easy. It was hard, so hard. Now the only person she had left thinks different of her, low of her. "I couldn't tell you. I still can't I just need you to help me find who broke into my apartment." she explained. She couldn't tell him everything.

"Sam you have to tell me everything." Jason said.

It was the last thing she wanted. She felt her eyes begin to tear because she knew what had to happen. "Jason--"

Jason pulled Sam closer by her arm and planted a hard kiss on her lips. He cupped his hand at the nape of her neck and stared into her eyes. "Just tell me what happened."

Sam kissed him this time, the kiss lasting longer. Neither of them wanting to let go but she did. "I did that because after I tell you everything, you'll never want to see me again."

-

Isabelle A.


	11. The truth

Broken Trust chapter 11

Sam stared into Jason pleading eyes, all he wanted was the truth but he had no idea how hard that would be. "I can't." she told him before pulling away from his touch and running out. She needed help but she couldn't depend on Jason for it. It would cost already more then it had.

She grabbed her cell phone as she reached outside and walked to her car. "I'll be at your place in ten minutes, be there." She said then hung up and dialed another number. "Be at Lorenzo's in less then ten minutes, it's important. Miss this meeting and kiss your life good buy." She hung up again and got into her car.

Sam was driving faster then she should, her emotions were running higher then they should. Once she took care of this business with Walker she'd leave town and that's it. Her friendship with Jason was over; he'd never trust her again. Once the trust was gone so was everything else, like with Courtney.

She ached to tell him the truth to finally tell someone but it'd kill him and she didn't want him to feel pain like she had. She should've told him before leaving but she didn't know and when she found out she simply didn't have the guts to call. Then it all went to hell and she was all alone, left with nothing. She needed a job for money so when Walker called she accepted.

She parked her car and almost but ran inside.

"What's going on?" Faith and Lorenzo asked at the same time when she entered the apartment.

"I'm in too deep and I need help. With you two I should fix this problem if not well this is the last time we'll see each other." Sam explained.

"Whatever it is, I'll fix it just tell me." Lorenzo said, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his only sister.

Sam sat on the sofa; she felt so worn out and tired. "I trust you both, that's why I called. You're my friends and family so I'm going to trust you with everything. I've know Jason for years, we were close but two years ago I left. A month after I left, I---found out I was pregnant." She explained with tears flooding her eyes. It felt nice to finally tell someone but the pain became fresh in her heart now.

"What happened?" Faith softly asked her friend.

"I was happy, I knew I had to tell Jason but I was waiting for the right time. But I never got the chance, I miscarried. I quite the business, I gave it all up for my baby. Someone I pissed off a few months before decided to get even by shooting me, I lost the baby." Sam explained, the familiar anger began to rise in her chest.

Faith left the chair she had been sitting on and sat beside Sam. "Just talk to us babe, what else happened?" she softly asked after placing her arm around Sam.

"I need to get even. I didn't have enough money or resources to find which bastard took my baby away so I began working for Walker, he paid great and I found everything I needed. One more job for Walker and that was it but this one job is going very sour. After this job I was going to move ahead with my revenge." Sam finished explaining. She knew when she signed up to work for Walker, she made a deal with the devil but she didn't care.

She became very good at lying and putting up fronts since her baby died, she never let on about the truth, no one knew.

"Sam why didn't you come to me? You know I would've taken care of it." Lorenzo said.

"Because I need to do it. It was my baby and my mistakes; I have to make it right." Sam explained. A day didn't pass where she thought of the baby she never got to know, the baby that died because of Sam's wrong choices in the past. The baby that Jason never knew about.

Lorenzo understood that, when the love of his life was killed everyone stepped up to take care of the problem so his hands wouldn't get dirty. But Lorenzo declined, he had to take care of it himself, make that person pay. "What's the problem with Walker?" he asked, he hated Walker more then Corinthos, to know Sam was working for him was sickening.

Sam sighed and ran her hand through her hair; she began to feel slightly better knowing she had someone on her side. "Walker gave me two packages to deliver, one was take care of. The other was in my apartment; someone broke in and stole it. I think someone's been following me and that's how they knew where I lived. But first I need to get that package delivered out tonight before Walker gets wind."

"What was in the package? Can we replace it and get Walker out of the picture tonight?" Faith asked. She hated Walker too, they had dated and the bastard cheated on her. There was nothing Faith wanted more then to stick it to him but not this time. Sam came first over revenge.

Sam gave Lorenzo and Faith all the details she had; they agreed to fix the problem. She knew she could count on them but she went with her first impulse, Jason. Now as Faith and Lorenzo went over details, Sam sat and began to think of him.

Before she left Port Charles she would have to tell him the truth, it was the right thing to do. Tomorrow I'll tell him, she told herself.

-

Jason didn't know what to do next, he was stuck. He went to Sam's apartment and knocked twice but no answer. The door was unlocked so he walked inside and saw the mess that use to be the living room. "Sam." He called out but he knew she wasn't there; this was the problem she went to him for.

Jason left the apartment and went to find Sam.

-

Isabelle A.


	12. Family

_**Broken Trust**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Sam didn't go back to her apartment that night, she stayed at her brother's penthouse. Now she sat near the living room window and watched as the sun slowly rose.

"Are you ok Aunt Sam?"

Sam turned around and looked at her teenage niece. "I'm fine." She lied. The last thing she felt was fine, she wanted to run and cry and scream at the same time. She hated the tears that kept stinging her eyes every time she thought of the past and what she had to tell Jason.

Sage went and sat beside Sam. "I heard you talking with Uncle Lorenzo last night after Faith left. I heard about the baby." She admitted. "I'm sorry."

Sam just looked at her, she didn't really know what to say. "Thanks." She softly said to fill the silence. "You shouldn't eavesdrop, Lorenzo hates that." she said a minute after.

"I know." Sage said with a laugh. "Do you need anything?" she asked more seriously now.

"No, I'm fine Sage but thanks." Sam said as she went back to looking out the high window.

"If you want to talk I'm here. I know I don't understand what you're going through but I'm a good listener, well when I try." Sage just wanted to help Sam anyway she can, something to help take away the deep pain within Sam's dark eyes.

Sam smiled at the girl, she was trying so hard. "I'll keep that in mind. It's still too early for school, why don't you go lie back down?"

"Ok." Sage looked at Sam one more time before heading back to her room.

The last few days were easier because Sam simply didn't think of her loss. Now it was staring her in the face because she finally told someone and now she had to tell Jason, she owed him that much. She knew Faith and Lorenzo would come through for her, one way or another so that wasn't on her mind any longer. All she could think about was that dark day.

Sam didn't stop looking out the window as Lorenzo sat beside her. "You don't have to do this to yourself." He said as he joined her in looking outside. "You can leave Sam and never look back."

"I've done that all my life, it makes things easier but it doesn't make them go away." Sam softly explained. "All I wanted was a simple life; make enough money to be happy, fall in love….have a family. But this is what I'm good at, breaking the law and being unhappy." She looked and Lorenzo now with a bitter smile. "I don't know what to do next."

Lorenzo saw the tears flood in her eye and he pulled his little sister into a hug. "It'll be alright." He said. They stayed that way for some time, just silent and understanding. Faith showed up and walked over to them.

"I've got it." Faith said.

"Good." Lorenzo stood from his seat and pulled Faith aside. "Stay with Sam until I come back." With Faith's nod Lorenzo left the penthouse. All that mattered in his life was family; he couldn't sit by and watch his sister break.

-

Jason ended up back home with no clue where Sam could be. He was sure she left town, it was something she would do at a time like this. He was angry with her for so many lies but there was nothing Jason wanted more then to just see her.

He paced the lonely empty room with frustration building inside. There was a loud knock on the door, Jason just looked at it, he didn't feel like talking with anyone much.

"Morgan open up!"

Jason furrowed his brow as curiosity caused him to open the door. "What do you want?"

"As you know Sam and I are brother and sister." Lorenzo said. "I don't like watching her heart break. I don't like you or trust you but that's not the point. She needs you." He explained. He knew when Sam found out what he was doing she'd hate him but he was also sure she'd get over it.

"Where is she?" Jason needed to know more then he needed to breathe.

"She's at my place but," Lorenzo said as he stopped Jason from darting out of the room. "There are some things you need to know."

Jason stepped back and waited to hear Lorenzo out.

"The business problem she had is being taken care of, this problem now is personal. The last time Sam left town she found out she was pregnant with your child." Lorenzo explained, paying no mind to the annoying voice in his head saying this was a bad idea.

Jason knew the news was bad; it weighed hard on his chest. "What happened?" he forced himself to ask.

"Sam decided her child came first and she quit the business, you know that's never easy. Someone was upset with her choice and shot at her and she lost the baby. Sam knows you don't approve of her latest job but she did it to make the man who killed her child pay. She's torn Jason over everything, she's dealing with her loss and that loss includes you." Lorenzo knew Sam would hurt for awhile but Jason could help ease the pain.

Jason went and sat at the sofa, he couldn't believe everything Lorenzo said. Now he felt low for pushing Sam away so easily. There was a child he never knew about, so much had happened to Sam he didn't know. He wanted answers but he wasn't sure he could face them.

-

"Wanna get drunk?" Faith asked. She wanted to help her friend but she had no idea how to do it, she wasn't good with emotions.

Sam smiled. "No I'm good."

"Ok shoot you're self." Faith said as she went to the liquor cart.

"Faith it's barely eight in the morning." Sam pointed out but she knew that wouldn't stop Faith, nothing did.

Before Faith could retort the door opened, Lorenzo looked at her and motioned for her to come outside. "I'll be back." She told Sam.

Sam was curious but not enough to get off the sofa. She looked down at the pillow on her lap and wondered how long she could hide out at Lorenzo's place.

"Sam."

She looked up at the sound of her name and was met with Jason's eyes.

-

Isabelle A.


End file.
